Hello Natsu!
by Runming
Summary: Acnologia menyerang! Lucy yang aneh-Fairy Tail yang bersedih-"Kita harus menemukan Natsu"/"Dia masih hidup"/"Aku akan membawa flame head kembali" Nubie creation. Minna..RnR pliisss...
1. Watashi no me ni

_ FanFiction of Fairy Tail_

_**Hello Natsu!  
(Watashi no me ni:di mataku)**_

_Present Pairing Natsu and Lucy, a few of another character from Fairy Tail credit Hiro Mashima_

_._

_._

_Warning : OOC, Typo(s), etc..._

_._

_.  
__Kota Magnolia. 126 Mill dari Kota Chaon, lebih tepatnya bekas Kota. Karena beberapa bulan lalu Kota Chaon ini telah diserang oleh Acnologia, Naga yang sangat kuat yang berhubungan dengan sihir kegelapan. Pangeran sihir kegelapan. Zeref._

_Bersyukur guild terkuat di Fiore berhasil menghentikan amukan Acnologia, jika tidak mungkin bukan cuma Kota Chaon yang hampir rata dengan tanah._

"OTOKOOO… Gray kau seharusnya lebih bersemangat!" seru pria berotot dengan tubuh tegap pemilik sihir take over-beast menantang lelaki bertelanjang dada yang menguasai sihir ice.

"Aku sedang tidak mood Elfman" jawab Gray singkat dengan wajah kusut. Tampak jelas dia sedang dalam keadaaan mood yang tidak baik siang ini. "Gray-sama, kau bahkan tetap sangat mempesona saat sedang tidak bersemangat~".

"Ara..ara Juvia, kau selalu saja dapat menghibur Gray" timpal Mirajane saat mendengar Juvia yang menganggumi Gray seperti biasa, setiap saat.

Tanpa memperdulikan Elfman maupun Juvia lebih lanjut Gray melirik Erza sang titania yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis diujung ruangan yang tampak sedang memeluk gentong bir sambil sesekali menuangkan isinya kedalam cangkir di depannya. Sebenarnya cangkir tersebut jauh lebih besar dari ukuran tangan si gadis yang lentik itu, tapi kenyataannya sudah berjam-jam gadis itu berulang kali meneguk habis bir yang selalu memenuhi gelas tersebut.

"Erza" panggil Gray

"Aku juga mencemaskannya, sama sepertimu. Tetapi tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang selain memberikannya waktu untuk melepas semua dukanya." Jawab Erza, tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari gadis tersebut.

"Ohayou, Lucy" sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan gentong bir di tangannya.

"Ohayou..hiks..Ca..hiks..na" jawab gadis cantik nan montok dengan rambutnya yang pirang.

"Ha..Ha..Ha..Ohayou minna~ !" seru Lucy tiba-tiba

"Ohayou Lussy"

"Lu-chan..O..Ohayaou"

"Ohayou Bunny girl"

"Ohayou Lucy-san"

"Yo! Ohayou Luce"

Mata Lucy membelalak, tampak Kristal honey-brown membesar di matanya yang kini mulai mengeluarkan air mata, tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, wajah cantiknya merona dan pipinya tampak kemerahan entah karena tersipu atau karena dosis bir yang diminumnya telah melebihi kekuatan tubuhnya menerima minuman yang memabukkan tersebut.

"Na..t..su.." ucap Lucy lirih

Natsu tersenyum manis, bukan, lebih tepatnya ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis membuat degup jantung Lucy berdentum-dentum seperti meriam yang ditembakan untuk memenangkan perang. Wajah Natsu sangat imut saat seperti ini setidaknya itulah yang ada dibenak Lucy saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Erza bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mendekati Lucy di pojok ruangan guild, "Lucy".

"Hn? Ada apa Erza?" Tanya Lucy saat menyadari Erza memanggil namanya.

"Gomene" Erza tertunduk, bulir-bulir air dari kesedihan mulai menghiasi wajahnya yang telah hampir tetutup dengan rambut scarlet nya, akibat ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

"A..Ano.. Kau kenapa Erza?" Lucy agaknya panic melihat teman baiknya tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu.

Melihat Erza, para Nakama yang lain pun satu persatu ikut meneteskan bulir kesedihan di pelupuk panca indera penglihatan mereka.

"Lu-chan..Hwaa"

"Lussy…"

"Lucy"

"Lucy-san"

"…"

"Ka..kalian aneh" Lucy terbata tampak dia sangat kebingungan. Ia merasa sangat bingung melihat teman-temannya tiba-tiba bersedih seperti itu.

"Sayonara..Natsu,Erza,Gray,Mira,Juvia,Happy…!"

"Sayonara minna! A..Aku pulang duluan, sampai jumpa besok"

Dengan langkah terhuyung, mungkin karena efek bir. Lucy berjalan keluar Guild, namun setelah beberapa langkah ia menoleh pada teman-temannya.

"Natsu, besok pagi jangan membangunkanku dari jendela seperti tadi pagi" ucap Lucy kesal, "Ashita reru made, Natsu!" lanjut Lucy diiringi senyum manis. Sangat manis.

Setelah itu Lucy berlalu pergi keluar guild menuju rumahnya.

Sementara itu semua orang di guild masih terpaku melihat Lucy, tampak kesedihan mendalam di tiap wajah mereka bahkan beberapa tak hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kita harus Menemukan Natsu secepatnya, aku tak bisa terus melihat Lucy seperti itu sejak menghilangnya Natsu" erza memulai memecah kebekuan suasana.

"Aku akan menemani Lu-chan pulang" Levy, sahabat baik Lucy berkata seraya berjalan keluar guild menyusul Lucy.

Dengan wajah sedih Juvia berkata "Ta.. tapi bukankah Natsu-san telah.."

_**Konbawa minna!**_

_**Ini fic aq yang kedua, gaje ya aaaargghh (banting galon)  
hiks..gomenne..**_

_**Butuh bimbingan dari para senpai ( bungkuk'' 93derajat)**_

_**Sekali lagi maaf kalau abalnessisasi+gajenisisasi hwaaaa..**_

_**Chuu*Runming**_


	2. Heiten mei

_FanFiction of Fairy Tail_

_**Hello Natsu!  
(**__**Heiten mae:Sebelum tertutup**__**)**_

_Present Pairing Natsu and Lucy, a few of another character from Fairy Tail credit Hiro Mashima_

_._

_._

_Warning : OOC, Typo(s), etc..._

_._

_._

_Entah sejak kapan hujan mentelimuti langit Magnolia, terdengar suara pintu guild terbuka "Tadaima!" ucap Natsu lantang dengan memamerkan senyum lebar._

_"Aye~" Happy tampak di belakang Natsu sambil memeluk seekor ikan segar, tampak kebahagiaan yang tak terkira bagai kilauan mentari yang terbangun dari tidur indah nya menyeruak lamunan embun… Lupakan! Intinya exceed biru ini sedang gembira._

_"Okaeri Natsu, Happy" sahut Mirajane ramah sambil melap gelas-gelas kaca "Ara..ara cuaca semuram ini kalian tetap saja bersemangat" lanjutnya._

_"Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan mira!" jawab Natsu menggebu-gebu._

_"Ano.. apa itu Natsu?" Tanya Mira penasaran._

_"A…ano….hn.." _

_"Kanojo-sukiiiiii…" celetuk Happy dengan usil saat melihat Natsu tersipu menjawab pertanyaan Mira. Namun sebelum Happy melanjutkan kata-kata nya Natsu buru-buru membungkam mulut Happy diiring tatapan terror layaknya tatapan T-rex yang hendak memangsa 'Grrroaa'._

_"Eeh.. Natsu menyukai seseorang? Uwa~ ini mengasyikan" Mira mulai berbinar-binar "Siapa dia ?" Tanya Mira dengan wajah usil dan heboh._

_Sebelim Natsu menjawabnya, tampak Lucy basah kuyup berlari menuju arah guild. Serta merta secepat kilat Natsu berlari menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh Natsu memayungi Lucy dengan kedua tangannya, sementara bibirnya sibuk meniup-niup rambut Lucy. Mirajane yang melihatnya dari balik meja bar hanya tersenyum._

_"Ohayou Lucy" sapa Mira dengan lembut saat melihat Lucy menghampiri meja bar._

_"Ohayou Miraa" balas Lucy dengan ceria._

_"Uhm.. Natsu kita telah di dalam dan aku sudah tidak kehujanan jadi hentikan memayungiku dengan tanganmu" Ucap Lucy pada Natsu yang sedari tadi tetap memayunginya dengan telapak tangannya ._

_"Ok, Luce"_

_"Dan hentikan meniup-niup rambutku !" lanjut Lucy yang menyadari rambutnya terus menerus ditiup Natsu._

_"Lagipula mengapa kau meniupi rambutku, baka?! Kau kira rambutku soup yang mendidih hah?" Tanya Lucy galak _

_"Dasar kau aneh Luce, aku kan hanya ingin mengeringkan rambutmu yang basah dengan nafas hangatku" Natsu menimpalinya dengan wajah yang cemberut karena merasa usahanya sia-sia._

_"Phew… iya..iya arigatou Natsu" Lucy sadar niat Natsu baik, lagi pula sesungguhnya ia cukup senang dengan perlakuan Natsu barusan yang terlihat sangat melindunginya. Seperti selama ini, Natsu memang senantiasa melindunginya, kapanpun, dimanapun. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat wajah Lucy merona. _

_"Kyaaa.. Kalian sangat serasi" goda Mira spontan_

_"Apa?! Tidak!" reaksi Lucy._

_"…" reaksi Natsu(?)_

_"Ohayou Lucy, Natsu" sapa Erza._

_"Ohayou Erza" balas Lucy dan Natsu hampir bersamaan._

_"Aku mengambil misi yang menarik dengan imbalan yang besar, kalian bersiap-siaplah. Setelah hujan reda kita akan berangkat." Terang Erza pada mereka berdua._

_"Hai! Umm.. Gray dan Wendy tak ikut?" Tanya Lucy_

_"Gray dan Wendy serta Charla sedang mencari perihal tentang misi kita kali ini di perpustakaan ditemani Levi" lanjut Erza._

_"A…Erza" _

_"Hn? Ada apa Natsu?"_

_"Aku tidak bisa ikut misi kali ini"_

_Erza terkejut mendengar penuturan Natsu, Begitupun dengan Lucy. Namun sebelum mereka bisa berkata apa-apa Natsu langsung menarik tangan Lucy._

_"A..A..Natsu?"_

_"Ikut aku Luce, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" dan merekapun berlalu dari guild._

_Sementara itu erza hanya bisa melongo melihat keanehan sikap Natsu begitu pula dengan beberapa orang di guild yang menyaksikannya. Tapi ada juga beberapa seperti Mira dan Happy yang hanya tersenyum memandangi adegan Natsu menarik Lucy seperti itu seolah mereka paham akan sesuatu yang ada di benak Natsu._

_"Watashiwa no suki aisuru" Mirajane berbinar-binar sambil bertepuk tangan._

_"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Erza bingung._


End file.
